1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image copying apparatus for recording multiple original images in composite form.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known type of copying apparatus disclosed in, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/835,973, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,475 records multiple original images at different positions on a single recording sheet in reduced size.
However, this application does not teach the recording of images from multiple double-sided originals onto both sides of a recording sheet.
When such a copying apparatus sequentially reads images from both sides of multiple double-sided originals and records the images onto both sides of a single recording sheet in composite form, images on the front and rear sides of one original may be copied on the same side of the recording sheet. In this case, if the recording sheet is cut into pieces corresponding to respective copy images, images on the front and rear sides of each cut piece of the recording sheet do not correspond with images on the front and rear sides of the original.